Mystical fairy Academy
by ExLovers92731
Summary: Join characters from 4 different worlds in their magical adventures in Mystical Fairy Academy! Fairy Tail, Danganronpa 2, Mystic Messenger, Persona 3. A magical school realm AU. Who would have known the love between a human and a non human will grow so much that it becomes some sort of a curse?
1. Chapter 1

_I'm back with a new fanfic! I'm in a roll and having fun writing this, so I hope all of you readers will be reading this with a huge smile on your face. This fanfic will be quite a huge crossover, where there will be Fairy Tail, Mystic Messenger, Danganronpa 2, and Persona 3. I hope I don't mess up this one and let the journey begins!_

 _Note: Minji Gu, is the name of my MC in Mystic Messenger. I will keep change the POV though, but she will still be my main protagonist. Enjoy!_

Mystical Fairy Academy

 **Summary**

Join characters from 4 different worlds in their magical adventures in Mystical Fairy Academy! Fairy Tail, Danganronpa, Mystic Messenger, Persona 3. Magical school realm AU.

 **Chapter 1**

 _Minji's POV_

Deep breath. One, two, three…

Okay, here goes nothing. There shouldn't be any problems, right? I mean, what can go wrong on the first day of school? Hold on, yes! Everything can go wrong!

Why is that? It's because the place I'm going to is the infamous Mystical Fairy Academy. All humans or non humans that wants to learn control their magic power comes here to study magic and become a responsible mage. Once we graduate, we will get a certificate to prove we are safe to use our magic in our daily lifes.

Well, my purpose of enrolling here is to make friends mainly, since I never get any friends from the moment I was born. Who will be willing to be friends with a fox spirit, and a gumiho even? No, they all thought all foxes do are tricking them and brainwashing them.

All I do is tranforming, having a longer lasting stamina, and able to fend off anything especially during the full moon. By the time I get the acceptance letter, I must prove to the world that a gumiho will not harm anyone, not even a fly!

"Next stop, Mystical Fairy Academy. Repeat, Mystical Fairy Academy."

Looks like my stop is here. I press the buzzer, alight from the bus. Once I saw the campus building, I stand there gasping like a dying fish.

Then I saw some groups of humans and non humans walking to the entrance in their own group, chatting and giggling. They might be in senior years. There are some individuals who comes and looks lost, which I assume to be in the same year as me, freshmen. There are also individuals with smaller builds, which I assume to be in the elementary grade.

Just then, I saw a limousine approaches the entrance. I step aside, and peek at who is the one riding such an extravagant transport to school.

The driver opens the door, and out came one of the most familiar faces who often being featured in business magazine. He is undoubtly Jumin Han, the managing director of C&R enterprise. At the mere age of 15 years old, he have taken the role of a director in his father's corporation. Sales go over the roof since then, and everyone is praising his ability as a businessman without stop.

Since he is enrolled here, I assume he has magic abilities as well. The public does not know what ability he has. I might need to be careful.

I take one more deep breath, and walk carefully to the entrance hall. There are few people handling out brochures. I got one from a girl with red short hair, and some freckles on her face.

"Welcome to Mystical Fairy Academy! This brochure contains the map of the campus, and some other details. Please proceed to the gymnasium after you have found out your assigned class and seat area at the projected information on the wall there."

I mumble a soft thanks and she smiles happily at me. I then went to the wall she pointed to to check on my assigned class. When I saw my name at the junior category, I realised there's only one class for the junior year. After confirming the seat area for the juniors at the gymnasium layout, I follow the map I have in hand to the gymnasium.

Whoever drew this map is very detailed. Its very easy to understand, yet there are so many explanation which is like a pocket tour guide of some sort. I think this brochure itself is magical enchanted.

There's a separate building for the gymnasium, which is beside the main building. Once I enter, there are already lots of students inside the gymnasium. I found an empty seat and take a sit. Not long after this, a guy sitting in front of me saw me and starts to talk to me.

"Hey, I'm Ryoji Mochizuki. Can I have the pleasure to know your name?"

He has black swept back hair, blue eyes, and a beauty mark under his left eye. For some reason, I can smell death all over him. He must be a non mortal. I decided to play with him for a while.

"If you can guess what being I'm, I will tell you my name."

"Ah, playing hard to get? You see, I don't think such a pretty lady like you is a mortal, because you must be an angel!"

Just then, a huge bang is heard, which originated from the senior area. A guy with messy white hair with reddish tips flew off right to the elementary area, which makes the elementary students shout and scream. A girl with bandages all over her, wearing a school nurse uniform rushes from the senior area, and tries to get to the elementary area, but she falls down head first when her leg is tripped by a chair.

"Komaeda-ku- ahhhhhh!"

She might be having a talent in falling down, as once she falls down, all kinds of stuffs from first aid kit's supplies and bandages got entangled with her body.

"I'm so-rry!"

"Looks like today it's white panties with a cute bunny!" a creepy looking shorty with a chef uniform is breathing heavily looking straight at the poor girl's panties, while another guy with shields the scene with his body.

"Don't look! Mikan, are you okay?"

"This kind of scenario will be good in an action game…"

"Any guys with strong physique, please help with carrying Nagito to the student council room. Erza and Mitsuru, please help fend off all unnecessary stares and help out Mikan," said Jumin Han.

A number of guys starts to carry that guy called Nagito to the lift, while two girls with red hair helps Mikan up, and one of them is staring daggers to all the perverts surrounding the poor girl named Mikan. The guy in a chef uniform earlier is being slapped by a girl with a very short height wearing a kimono.

"How dare you, you pervert! No one can humilliate Mikan except me!"

Ryoji whistles, and tries to get my attention back.

"Looks like we got one hell of beautiful and dangerous senpais. But of course, without risking, you can't get fabulous rewards!"

"Tsk tsk, men with simple minds will always be looking at one's appearance," a girl with short white hair sits beside me and wave at me.

"Hey, I'm Lissana Strauss. I have a sister in senior grade and a brother in junior grade."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Minji Gu."

"It's unfair how you give up your name easily to the same gender, while being wary of someone nice like me~" Ryoji pouts. I just laugh at his antics, while a huge guy with white hair comes over.

"It's always manly to get to know with new people! I'm Elfman Strauss!"

Before we can talk more, the lights in the gymnasium turns off. Lots of murmurings can be heard all over the place. I can feel someone grabs my right hand, making me jump a bit. I can feel that person is trembling, and I press his hand slightly to reassure him.

Then a spotlight is turned on, and shows the podium. Just then, a half black half white bear looking plush pops out from the podium, and waves at us.

"Welcome to Mystical Fairy Academy! I'm the headmaster, Monokuma!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mystical Fairy Academy

 **Chapter 2**

 _Minako's POV_

What is this thing?

I can see that the faces of the seniors are serious, while all the others looks surprised, just like me. Could this be not a joke?

"This year, we have a total of eight Elementary students, and twenty four juniors enrolled! Let's give a big hand to the newcomers, yeah!"

The seniors clap their hands. I take a peek at my twin brother's face, and he is just as stoic as ever. Typical. Then that bear starts to talk again.

"Actually, I have other things to do. So I think it's better to have the president of student council to give the speech to you all!"

"Let's welcome Jumin Han, the emotionless student council president! Upupupu~"

This bear just disappeared into thin air once the president climb the stage.

"Ahem, I'm sorry for any inconvenience caused, but it seems that our headmaster, Monokuma has something else to attend to. I will now start my speech and organize this orientation."

I don't do well with speeches, so I might be skipping on this one too.

* * *

 _Nagito's POV_

The first thing I see is white.

The first thing I hear is Mikan's voice.

"Komaeda-kun, you are awake! Thank god! How do you feel?"

How lucky am I to get to see Tsumiki-san first thing when I gain consciousness! Thanks to the bad luck earlier, now my good luck finally shows up.

"I'm fine. See? I can even start jumpi- owh owh-"

"Komaeda-kun! Where are you hurti- ahhhh!"

I wrap my arms around Mikan's waist and pulls her down when she was off guard, and now she is straddling on top of me. I show her my grin and steal a kiss from her, and her face got so much redder than a tomato.

"Komaeda-kun! What are you doing?" she tries to escape, but it only result in me tightening my grip on her. She finally gives up and pouts at me.

"We are still in school."

"Ah, what luck I have to be with my beloved girlfriend during school hours! I must thank whatever gods are available-"

"Komaeda-kun! I am serious here! Ple-please let me gooo-umphhhh!"

She won't stop nagging at me if she starts, so I used the most effective move on her, by kissing her.

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

I never thought the speech of a student council president can be this boring. Jumin Han is so adultlike and even use lots of adult use jargons that lots of the other students are dozing off, except a few that still focusing on his speech, the first line in senior area.

I start to look around my area to see any friends I can make right now. Back in my hometown, I had to attend an all girls school for the wealthy, since the tuition fees are a huge sum. All the girls there are spoiled brats.

But over here its different. Not only does it open to everyone in the world who has the magical abilities, there's no need for large tuition fees, thus attracting all walks of life from all social standings.

On my left, there's a girl with long wavy pastel blonde hair. She has petite body, and I'm sure lots of people will mistaken her as elementary grade student. She is ignoring the speech, and reading an interesting book. I should go take a look when I got the chance. I don't feel like disturbing her reading pace.

On my right, there's a guy with red hair. He looks pissed for some reason looking at his nails. Then on his right is another guy with striking resemblence with him, but the only difference is he is wearing a glasses.

"Saeran ah, stop looking at your nails and focus on your hyung~"

"Shut up. I am already pissed that you are following me here!"

"But your hyung will worry about you everyday, and since I have magical abilities as well, wouldn't it better for us to be together?"

Obviously my neighbour who is apparantly called Saeran is very pissed with his twin brother.

Then I turn my head to look who is sitting behind me, and met with a very large toothy grin. My face got red instantly, since I never thought I will see such a handsome face grinning back at me. And why is it he have pink hair? Could it be that he is a non human?

"Hey, you have nice blonde hair. Can I touch it?"

Normally, I will say no to such a creepy feel request. But instead I absentmindedly nodded, agreeing to his request. He then touch the ends of my hair slowly, and a look of bliss appears on his face.

"So soft~ I can touch it like, forever man."

When we hear thank you from the speaker, lots of people starts clapping their hands while the president walks down from the stage. I hide my embarrass face from the pinky head and looks in front, try to focus on the next agenda.

Then a girl with red hair takes the microphone and start talking.

"Thank you to our president for his encouraging words. By the way, I'm the vice president of the student council, Mitsuru Kirijo of 2A. The next agenda will be a brief self introduction from the elementary students and the juniors. State your name, where you are from or your race and your ability."

So we have to introduce ourselves now? I got a bit of stage fright, so I don't think I will like this.

Then Mitsuru points to the elementary student at the left in the first row, and pass the microphone to him.

"My name is Ken Amada. I have the light element attacks abilities."

"M-y n-aame is Wendy Marvell. My ability is sky dragon slayer… I'm a dragon…"

"The name's Romeo Cobolt. My magic is rainbow fire."

"Aye! I'm Happy! I'm an exceed! I can transform into a human form!"

"I'm Carla, an exceed. I can use transformation."

"Woof! I'm Koromaru the dog. I can use dark element abilities."

"I'm Pantherlily, an exceed from Edolas. I can use transformation."

"I'm Elizabeth the 3rd, a cat sith nya. I can transform and grants transformation to others nya."

Why is a cat sith white instead of black? For some reason, there are lots of non human in the elementary grade, making the two remaining humans uncomfortable. The girl dragon named Wendy is close to tears.

The vice president takes the microphone, and is heading to our area. The first one to go is a guy with raven hair, and for some reason he is naked. That's not all, a girl in blue hair is admiring his well toned body with hearts in her eyes.

"Gray Fullbuster. I have ice making powers."

"Ahem, Fullbuster-san, can you wear your uniform?"

"Where's my clothes?!" and he starts to run around searching for clothes. Lots of giggles and laughter, but the one laughing the loudest is the pink head behind me.

"Oh my. I'm Yukari Takeba. I have wind powers."

"Junpei Iori here! Fire spells are my specialty!"

"Greetings to all the pretty ladies in MF. I'm Ryoji Mochizuki. I can sense and predict time of death."

Ryoji's flirty demeanor reminds me of my celestial spirit…

"Bow to the fashion diva Junko Enoshima! Though I think it's better I die- Neh Neh who is the cutest?"

I never thought the supermodel Junko Enoshima has serious personality disorder. Why is she here again?

"I'm Fuuka Yamagishi. I can scan and detect the position of all life forms."

"Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser. Juvia is here for Gray-sama. Juvia has water magic."

Isn't that basically a stalker?

"My name is Yoosung Kim. I can understand animal language without any problem."

"I'm Jaehee Kang. I have the ability called multitasker."

Must be nice having such an useful ability.

"I'm Minji Gu, a Gumiho. I can transform and alters memories."

Remind me to find Minji if I need everyone to forget embarrasing stuffs I have done.

"I'm Lissana Strauss. I have the ability called takeover."

"It's manly to introduce yourself to everyone! I'm Elfman Strauss! I can perform takeover manly!"

Is it a trend nowadays to say it's manly to everything? Then the girl on my left starts to introduce herself.

"Mavis Vermillion. I have the magic illusion."

Now it's my turn to introduce myself. Mavis passes the microphone to me, and I clear my throat before I speak.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I can summon Celestial Spirit with celestial keys."

Then I pass it to an angry red head. He looks really pissed off.

"I'm Saeran Choi. I have the ability called invisible web. Can I ask a question, vice president?"

This got everyone's attention, and Mitsuru just nods. Then Saeran with a knot on his forehead points to his brother and asks, "Can you get him out of this academy? He keeps cuddle with me no matter what happens!"

"But Saeran-ah~"

"Shut up, stupid hyung!"

With a non changing expression, Mitsuru just says, "if he violates the school rules heavily, or he volunteers to transfer, then only we can move him out."

Saeran slumps down with a lifeless expression. Then his twin takes the microphone.

"I'm Saeyoung Choi, the eligimate twin brother of Saeran Choi! Please take good care of my brother. Oh, I can hack into most magic abilities."

"I'm Levy Mcgarden. I have script magic."

"This is Aigis. I'm a weapon customized to eliminate the Fall being predicted. I have a huge firepower and able to fire 1000 bullets per second."

Why is a humaniod being enrolled as a student in the first place?

"Do not look at me, you might get blinded by my handsome face. I'm Zen a musical actor. Don't search me online, it's very embarrassing to have my beauty being looked at."

The pink head is next. For some reason, he makes me anticipating his turn.

"Yo, Natsu Dragneel! A fire dragon slayer!"

A pink haired dragon. Not to mention he has really nice features.

"Evergreen, a fairy queen. Look into my eyes if you want to be stoned."

"I'm Echo Girl! I have natural D cup breast. If any of you need my autograph, please make an appointment with my manager. I am a manipulator."

"Minako Arisato. I have the power wild card."

"Minato Arisato. I have the power wild card just like my sister."

After the last introduction, Mitsuru takes the microphone and continues, "That concludes the introductions. The next agenda will be a short tour of the academy. The last stop will be the dormitory. Once we reach the dormitory, there will be free time until 7pm, which is the official time for dinner. For today, we will be having dinner at the canteen in school instead of the dormitory kitchen. Vanderwood, please make sure all the senior students go back to their rooms without any trouble. Erza, please proceed with the tour for the juniors, while I will handle the elementary students."

Then a girl with red hair comes over, while Mitsuru went over to the elementary area. Now I'm wondering why are there so many people with red hair?

"I'm Erza Scarlet, the secretary of student council. Lets start the tour."


	3. Chapter 3

Mystical Fairy Academy

 **Chapter 3**

 _Natsu's POV_

Lucy Heartfilia.

I think I heard that name before, but I just shrug ignoring it, since my gut feeling is telling me that's not important. For some reason, I got attracted to her silky blonde hair. Her scent reminds me of vanilla and chocolate. It will be nice to get to taste her…

Dirty mind! I slap my own face. A shirtless guy tries his best not to let out his laughter. His face pisses me off.

"What are you looking at?"

"Even though you are a dragon, you still look unmanly with your pink hair. And you even slap yourself after thinking hard… Hahahaha!"

"Silence! Gray and Natsu, naughty points + 1."

Stupid Gray, making me having naughty points on the first day. I heard from my brother that if we accumulate too many naughty points, we will be attending detention during the school breaks. I don't want that!

Gray now sulks and just looks ahead, ignoring me now. I should get my revenge later on.

Erza is scary. Everytime when some of the juniors stop to look at certain things longer than usual, she will bark and shout, giving naughty points. Now no one dares to relax during this scary tour.

"Now this is the assigned classroom for the junior grade. Since there are only twenty four students this year, there will only be one classroom. Another classroom will be used for club activities or other planning."

Wow, so I don't need to worry whether I will be in the same class with Lucy? Good thing we have little number of mages.

After finishing touring the main campus building, we are being guided back to the gymnasium and Erza urges us to go upstairs. There, we have the library in the first floor, the canteen in the second floor, and the student council office in the third floor. Lucy's eyes shines when she takes a quick look at the library. Could it be that she is a bookworm?

"As you can see the door plate here, this is the student council office. Any enquiries can be done here. We also welcome any interested candidates that would like to join student council."

No way I'm going to be in the same place with such a scary monster. I myself is a frequent rules offender.

Then we exit the building, and moving towards the dormitories. Sadly, I cannot see Lucy anymore since the girls went into the female dormitory. There's a blue hair girl who always talk in third person keeps wailing when its time to part, while a guy called Ryuji I think is crying fake tears on how he has so sad to part with the ladies.

We reaches the male dormitory, and lo behold, the president himself is greeting us, wearing a cat paw design apron.

"Welcome to the male dormitory, juniors. The elementary students have started their free time. This guy here," pointing to a blue hair guy with tattoo on his face, "will be the dorm supervisor. Jellal, please introduce yourself."

"My name is Jellal Fernendaz, the treasurer of student council. I will also be the dorm supervisor this year."

Then he passes the room keys by calling our names one by one. We only have eight male juniors, and Jellal said that we are going to share the top floor with six other seniors. Great.

After that, he starts to explain about the dorm rules and curfew. I try to listen but my mind is not processing it. Finally, we have free time until 7pm where we have to gather at the canteen in the main campus.

Time to hit the hay.

* * *

 _Minji's POV_

It's nice to have all the juniors staying on the same floor. We have to shower at the ground floor in the shower room. We can even take an open bath if we desire. Before we all went back to our own rooms, Kyungju, Echo Girl's real name asked for our numbers to have our own group chat. Fuuka even mentioned that there's a messenger that has all the conversation encrypted, which is very safe from hackers.

At the mention of hackers, I thought of Saeyoung. He is definitely someone to be aware of. I mean, who will like it when their abilities are hacked? That's not all, but he is also good in hacking computers.

I lie down on my bed after unpacking my stuffs from my luggage. A day earlier, we post our luggage to the academy. Luckily, all my stuffs is in my room without anything missing. I look at my phone and sure enough, there's a number of people online.

 _Echo Girl: I have a concert scheduled on next month. Anyone wanna come?_

 _Jaehee: Next month? What date? I believe I have my schedule full next month._

 _Echo Girl: On the 14_ _th_ _._

 _Mavis: Do we need to add the guys? I mean, they are in the same class with us…_

 _Jaehee: we can do that during dinner. I'm sure we might be using a new messenger instead of this._

 _Mavis: okay!_

 _Echo Girl: Hellooo_

 _Juvia: Juvia wants Gray-sama…_

 _Lucy: Do you know him?_

 _Juvia: he is the love of Juvia's life… Hold on, you don't like him, do you? Don't, or you will be sorry being Juvia's love rival!_

 _Lucy: no I don't =-=_

 _Levy: Anyone have extra towels? I forgot to bring mine._

 _Jaehee: Erza mentioned about having towels provided in the store room._

 _Levy: Thanks! I gonna have a quick shower._

 _Juvia: Juvia should go to the male dormitory to look at Gray-sama._

 _Minji: I don't think that's a good idea._

 _Yukari: why bother with a guy? What's so good in getting involved in a relationship in our age?_

 _Minako: Do anyone of you know the white hair senpai who wears boxing gloves?_

 _Minji: who?_

 _Lucy: didn't see anyone like that._

 _Mavis: I was too busy looking at a certain senpai actually…_

 _Minji: spill the beans!_

 _Mavis: No!_

 _Aigis: not enough information on the target to proceed._

 _Minako: he is supposed to be a boxing prodigy, and with white hair. He is not too big, just a bit muscular. Oh, he has a band aid above his left eye._

 _Aigis: Akihiko Sanada, age 17. The current champion holder of the junior boxing tournament._

 _Aigis: I never thought he will be the type of guy you like, Minako._

 _Minji: ooooo nice one._

 _Minako: no! I'm just curious you know_

 _Yukari: Aigis, can you develop feelings for a guy?_

 _Aigis: I'm afraid I do not have such an ability programmed to my AI._

 _Fuuka: Maybe we can tweak her settings._

 _Echo Girl: hellooooooo_

 _Jaehee: an ideal type of guy will be like Zen. I have all his musicals in DVD._

 _Echo Girl: I'm a fan of Zen too! I'm sure he will like my natural D cup breast._

 _Minji: how big is D cup?_

 _Echo Girl: you can come to my room and we can check it out, hehe_

 _Aigis: There's no such a need. I have scanned everyone's body in the gymnasium just now, including cup size._

 _Aigis: Minji, your cup size is DDD._

 _Lucy: what the?_

 _Yukari: you go girl_

 _Minji: Aigis!_

 _Echo Girl: impossible!_

 _Lissana: anyone wanna join us for a bath? It's my sister in senior year Mira and I here._

 _Minako: me!_

 _Lucy: count me in_

 _Minji: do we have enough time? I hope we don't get naughty points for being late for dinner._

 _Lissana: should be fine I hope._

 _Junko: I finished unpacking!_

 _Junko: ugh bathing time sucks~_

 _Lissana: let's meet up at the lobby!_


	4. Chapter 4

Mystical Fairy Academy

 **Chapter 4**

 _Minji's POV_

By the time I jump down the stairs, there are already 5 girls waiting at the lobby. I wave at Lissana and I can see Lucy, Kyungju, Junko, and a senior girl with long white hair.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss! Nice to meet you!"

She seems nice I guess. Then Mavis, Minako and Yukari joins in as well.

"Let's go!"

Junko is having really serious personality disorder. She acts cute, got violent, be moody, be happy all in the same conversation. We got undress at the lockers, and went inside the warm water, feeling content with the temperature. Kyungju is glaring at Lucy's breast as hers are the largest in our group. Lissana is scrubbing her sister's back, while Mira offers to scrub Mavis's back.

"Minji, what is your ideal type of guy?" asked Lucy. I look at her and starts to think about it seriously. Finally, my response is I don't even know.

"Have you never think about it?" then Minako jabs on Lucy's waist and asks, "then what about you, miss know it all?"

"I think I found someone interesting during the orientation this morning."

Kyungju kyahs while Junko imagining lewd things while looking horny, and Mira smiles and comes nearer to us, trying to pick up what she is trying to say.

"Spill it!"

"Tell us!"

"Hold on girls. Its more like just a crush you know. And its kinda hard since we are basically from different races."

"If you meant the dragon slayers, there's not much to worry. I am now dating a dragon anyway."

We look at Mira in shock, and she just laughs it off, "sadly, he is in different class with me this year. Lissana, didn't you say you like Natsu a while back?"

"Onee-chan!"

Lucy's face immediately fell when Mira mentioned the name Natsu. I think she starts to like him, since I can see he is sitting right behind Lucy this morning. I can smell some saltiness, probably Lucy holding back her tears.

"Oh, so Lissana has someone she likes? Did you two go official yet?" asks Kyungju. Junko is now plucking mushrooms from a corner, mopping about how no guys like her.

"No. I don't have the courage to tell him my feelings. Hey! We were talking about Lucy! Lucy, tell us who was that? Is he in junior grade like us? Or in senior grade just like how Minako gained some interest in a certain senpai?"

"Hey, I don't think its fair talking about me!"

"Alls fair in love and war," Mira nods.

Then Lucy excuses herself, saying she is not feeling well. The rest of the girls just feel disappointed, while I can smell her tears already. She must be trying hard not to cry in here. After she left, there's two new girls coming into the bath.

"I don't like it when there's someone else in the bath!" a spoiled looking girl is pouting at her partner. Her partner just laughs awkwardly.

"Oh, Mahiru and Hiyoko! Come join us!" Mira waves to them, and both of them just joins in reluctantly. Then Mahiru starts scrubbing Hiyoko's back, and she hums in pleasure.

"Mira, have you heard? Fat cow's panties is missing, and she keeps fidget around. And that pervert cook keeps trying to takes a photo of her bare ass. Useless!"

"Who's fat cow?" asks Lissana. Mira just smile and shakes her head.

"Hiyoko, its not good calling your friend nicknames," says Mira sternly. That brat just humph and ignores her. I start to feel a bit light headed so I excuse myself to go back to my room.

After dressing up and I went inside my room, I pick a simple shirt and jeans and go down to the lobby.

 _Minji: I'm in the lobby right now._

 _Levy: coming!_

 _Jaehee: should we move on after everyone's in the lobby? So we don't miss out anyone._

 _Junko: Getting left out is sad~_

 _Juvia: Juvia is already in the canteen. Gray-sama is early._

 _Minako: fast!_

 _Yukari: hold on, I can't find my choker._

Someone calls me, and I can see Levy is running down from the stairs, greeting me. I wave back and she sits beside me.

"Minji, I feel kinda nervous, since the seniors and the elementary grade will be joining us for dinner as well."

"I feel nerve wreaking as well."

"I wonder when they will be coming down," I look down at my phone and texted everyone's wherebouts. Then all in a sudden, the messenger app stop moving, and a different type of user interface appears.

"What the-"

Even the one in Levy's is acting up, and shows the same user interface as mine. Then a short message appears.

 _707: Agent 707 here! Does anyone copy? Please reply here!_

Who the hell is agent 707? All I know is an agent 007, which is a fictional character, but not a 707.

 _Natsu: I'm playing games here! You are disturbing!_

Natsu? As in our classmate?

 _Jaehee: what is this? Who are you? Identify yourself!_

 _Yoosung: my phone's been hacked TT_

 _Minato: no I don't copy_

 _Unknown: why am I the only one without a name?!_

 _707: only both of us have code names, while the others don't!_

 _Unknown: and why is it that my code name is Unknown?!_

 _Natsu: hahahahaha!_

 _Gray: shut up Natsu_

 _Natsu: you wanna go, ice princess?_

 _Gray: come on!_

 _Lissana: do the both of you want to get naughty points again?_

 _Yukari: girls! Are you all still in lobby? I can't log in to my previous messenger_

 _Jaehee: same here. I'm approaching the lobby now, please meet there and discuss about this matter._

 _Echo Girl: what the_

 _Echo Girl: do we have an update on the messenger?_

 _707: greetings everyone! I'm a renown hacker, hiding in the shadows, who now successfully hacked in the phones of each of you!_

 _Lissana: should I report this to the student council?_

 _Zen: I think we should._

 _Minji: Let me find Erza._

 _Levy: I will go with you!_

 _Fuuka: interesting~ how did you gain access to all our phones in such a short time?_

 _707: No! Don't report! I have a reason!_

 _707: I just want everyone in the junior grade to chat with each other in an hacker safe messenger app. I wrote this myself, and I thought it will be faster force install in everyone's phone instead of letting you all download it!_

 _707: Please don't be mean to me~_

 _707: I can wear cat ears and meow if you guys want?_

 _Lucy: strange…_

 _Minji: are you… Saeyoung?_

 _707: bingo!_

 _707: Minji, you are so intelligent! Let's get married in the space station!_

 _Minji: Lol, are you proposing to me right now?_

 _Zen: Hey, don't get lovey dovey in front of me!_

 _Echo Girl: I can be lovey dovey with you, Zen!_

 _Zen: no thanks._

 _707: If you say yes, I will prepare everything! Oh, Saeran, be my best man!_

 _Unknown: no thanks. I'm out of here._

 _Unknown is offline_

 _707: he is no fun~_

 _Junpei: woah, no wonder there's so many notifications. What is this?_

 _Yukari: can't you read?_

 _Junpei: cold, Yuka-tan_

 _Minji: hahaha_

 _Jaehee: we should hurry, dinner time is approaching fast._

 _Minako: do you always type so formally?_

 _Jaehee: yes._

 _Elfman: hacking is manly!_

 _Juvia: Thank you 707! Juvia can now track Gray-sama easier!_

 _Gray: what the?_

 _Natsu: is there any cool features in this app? Oh, can I post pictures?_

 _707: sure! Its just like your usual messenger app, but with security and privacy enhanced to a super hacker level!_

 _Natsu: *picture of Natsu sitting at the canteen waiting for food*_

 _Zen: I should post my selfies too, so that everyone can appreciate my beauty no matter what's the time._

 _Minato: *picture of bored looking Minato standing at a pillar*_

 _Zen: *picture of Zen's face close up, with canteen in the background*_

 _Ryoji: I can't wait for the selfies of the pretty girls~_

 _Evergreen: if you want a picture of the fairy queen, you have to beg me_

"Let us go," beckons Jaehee. All the girls are in the lobby now, and most of us are talking about the new app and the features. We can even video call each other, as long as the other person is a registered member of this app. It seems all the juniors are members now.

We walk a bit of a distance before we reach the canteen. Some of us used the lift, while some just jump up the stairs. Lots of seniors haven't arrive except for some members from the student council. Just then, Mira comes over to us girls and saw the app Lissana is using.

"Oh, what is this? A new app? What does it do?"

"Actually, this is an app that Saeyoung developed. All the juniors have it."

"So neat!"

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

Each tables can sit 6 people, and my table mates are Minako, Yukari, Fuuka, Levy and Mavis. Its strange to see everyone in their own clothes. Ryoji tries to join in, but Aigis from another table keeps glaring at him, calling him dangerous, thus making him sitting with Junpei.

"Where are the seniors?"

I look around and shake my head. Then a group of male seniors coming in, with a guy with blue hair and a tattoo on his face walking in the front. Not long after, the female seniors also joins in, thus making the group complete.

Again, Jumin Han decides to have a little speech I guess. And why is he wearing a pinstripe shirt after school hours?

"Today is the first dinner we will be having as a group, and also a little celebration for welcoming our new addition to our family. Let us begin our feast!"

Food is being laid out, and I can see lots of hungry students went and grab a full plate for themselves fast. I settled in with some grilled salmon with lots of greens. When I went back to my previous table, it seems its already full.

"Luce, ovvear heree!"

"Talk when your mouth is not full!" Lissana scolds him, while he just pouts.

Maybe they know each other for a long time. Then I thought of the conversation we had in the bath earlier. I don't think I should disturb their own world. Instead, I sit in another table.

"Lucy, is it? It's a crazy day today," says Carla. Happy keeps staring at her with hearts in his eyes. Wendy is sitting beside Carla, while she eats quietly. Then even Minji joins our table, and later a senior comes, who introduce himself as the dark overlord where his real name is Gundham Tanaka, and is trying to check out the conditions of the animals animal spirits here.

"Muahahaha, I will make sure you all live comfortably if you become my minions! I have my four devas of destruction here with me, living happily!"

Then while Gundham is observing Happy, Minji sits nearer to me and whispers, "are you fine? I can smell your tears during the bath we had just now."

She can smell that? I guess I shouldn't underestimate a gumiho. When I was in my room my spirits comes out and comfort me, especially Loke. He lends a shoulder for me to cry on, because my heart felt like its gonna split.

Its strange though, to have such feelings with someone I just met.

"I'm okay now. Please keep this a secret, okay?"

She looks pleased and promised me not to say a word.


	5. Chapter 5

Mystical Fairy Academy

 **Chapter 5**

 _Minako's POV_

I am almost late for class.

We have a 8am class and there are lots of buzzing and interesting stories in the chatroom last night. In the end, I stayed up very late and now I am paying for the consequences.

I don't have time for breakfast.

I ran to our class in the 1st floor in a rush, with a disheveled appearance. My stupid brother just chuckles when he saw me, which makes me pouts. While I was wondering where should I sit, Aigis points to the board which wrote the seat plan.

I found my seat, which is a window seat and sit down, feeling frustrating since Ryoji the flirt is sitting beside me. I have Minji in front of me, and she is wearing glasses looking hard at her notebook, with all her nine tails coming out from her back. Her neighbour Jaehee looks amused looking at her focusing. Behind me is Kyungju and Aigis at the far back. I mouth a silent thanks to the cyborg, and she just tilts her head to the side.

I look at my watch, and its already 8.07am. I'm late, but it seems the teacher is later than me. Ryoji keeps muttering how lucky he is to have all girls sitting in all his directions, while I saw Lucy looks tired with her puffy eyes.

Then a blue clad man comes in, which I assume to be the teacher. He puts down some files on the teacher's desk and take a quick look at us.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Theodore, your homeroom teacher this year. I will be teaching history, languages, and ability mastery."

I hope classes will be bearable.

"Before I go on, lets elect the class president and the vice, shall we?"

"Sensei, what's the benefit of being the class president?" asks Junpei. I'm sure he just want to skip class, with this job as his excuse.

"Knowing all your classmates instantly?" our teacher asks back. I don't think they have any kind of benefits they will offer. Junpei looks dejected.

Ryoji then raises up his hand.

"Sensei, I vote for Minji to be the class president! I will be the vice, assisting her."

Obviously, he has ulterior motive, trying to be close to pretty girls. But why Minji? Is she much more special since she is a gumiho?

Minji shakes her head and says, "No, I don't think I can do that."

Ryoji tries to say something again, but sensei beats him to it.

"Then let us all vote our desired candidates for the positions. Majority rules. I assume you all know each other since the orientation yesterday, right?"

We just nod and get some papers so we can write names. I am thinking hard, since they will be the representative of our class. We might not have lots of class in this academy, but having the right person for the job is important as well.

I guess I will just write Jaehee and Lissana.

Theodore Sensei walks around collecting our votes.

After counting and writing the names and counts on the board, looks like we kind of having a clear winner on who should be class president.

"Let's give a big hand to both Jaehee Kang and Lucy Heartfilia!"

Jaehee just raises her glasses, while Lucy laughs awkwardly.

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

To think I just got this position just like that. It looks like Minji is just a shy vote less from mine, and she kinda looks relief not getting chosen. Ryoji the flirt looks really dejected since he didn't got chosen.

When I look around the class when my classmates are clapping, Natsu flashes a toothy grin when my eyes met his stare. My face blushes again and look back to the front.

"So, the first assignment you will need to do is having a meeting with the student council to get details of the club activities in MFA."

I wonder if they have literature club or something. Writing becomes my top hobby ever since my mother passed away.

To our dismay, sensei starts the lessons today.

* * *

 _Saeyoung's POV_

I take out my laptop and start to work on improving my messenger. Should I call it 707 messenger? Nah, too simple. Luciel? But that's my baptismal name! I really should ask Saeran what name I should use for it.

I take a peek at Saeran, and he is obviously sleeping on the desk. He was staying late all night, trying to read through all the insane amount of messages in the chatroom. Whenever he tries to talk, there are more to read. In the end, he didn't really send any messages.

"Saeyoung, you are not listening aren't you? Can you answer this question?"

Ugh, to think a genius like me will get blocked by the evil sensei. I should find some ways to prank him later, heh heh-

"The answer is upupupu!"

It was Junko who gave the answer, and the sensei is facepalming. I should take a photo of him facepalming and edit it as a meme, send to everyone in the academy.

"I'm not asking you, Junko."

"Yes, I'm worthless. I know it. Just die already!"

He ignores her usual rants and continues his lesson, ignoring me now. I try to continue my work, but at this time, I saw Minji looks to the back and look to my direction. When I stare at her, she immediately cowers and face the front. Strange.

No, it must be my own imagination.

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

The lessons in the morning is finally over, and now it's break time. Most of us went to the canteen immediately, with Natsu rushing out first following by Gray once the bell rings. All who are left are Jaehee, Aigis, Minji and I.

"Lucy, we should go get details before the break ends," says Jaehee. She looks very professional, and doesn't seem like the person who will play around or hang out with friends a lot. I just laugh awkwardly.

"If you are worried about lunch, I can go get it for the both of you," offers Aigis. I thank the cyborg and she walks out to get it. I look at the other person left, Minji.

"What about you, Minji? Aren't you hungry?"

With a pale face and her eyes shining red, she resist something by putting her hand on her chest and says weakly, "just go. I will join the rest later after I get my usual dose."

Last night, Minji mentioned about needing to have a dose of her own brewed medicine every noon to control her intense flesh eating mentality. I look at Jaehee and she quickly pulls me away, left Minji to her business.

"It must be tough depending on medicines to live among humans."

"This must be the price Minji has to pay for trying to live normally. She can be together with her clan, but she decided to live among humans."

I guess its true. I lose my friend once when I run away from home and stay at her place. My father raided every house he knows I might go. Needless to say, she no longer contacts me nor replying my calls and texts.

We reach the student council room, which is on the highest floor on the second campus building. Jaehee knocks on the door and a female voice calls us to come in.

Once we enter, we can see all kinds of furniture and accessories in the room. It must be nice joining the student council. We can see Mitsuru drinking tea on one side, while Jumin Han is petting a white elegant cat. For some reason, that cat looks familiar…

"Sorry for the intrusion, but we need to have details on all the available clubs in MFA."

Out from no where, Erza comes out from the side and produces 2 sets of papers.

"This is the list and the current members joining it. If anyone of you are interested in opening a new club, you need 3 members including yourself to start," explains Erza.

We thank them and get all the required applications form. Then we walk back to our classroom.

"Jaehee, what club do you plan to join?"

She thinks for a while.

"I'm not sure yet. What about you? Any club interests you?"

I'm glad that we have literature club. Erza also mentioned about how we can join the club activities before joining as an official member. We talk about the clubs we are interested, and we reach our classroom in no time.

Aigis waves at us when she saw us, with two bentos on her desk. Minji is missing, which I assume she went to get her lunch after her medication. We thank Aigis and starts to eat. The bento is interesting, with rice and three side dishes of egg scramble, fish fillet and mushrooms.

Then there are lots of notification ringing on the phone. I unlock it and see lots of selfies being posted. Looks like there are lots of different types of food. Zen as usual since last night have been posting his selfies non stop. Saeyoung on the other hand posted photos of others' misfortunes, especially Yoosung. Minji posted on a photo she took of a group of girls. Juvia posted a photo of Gray.

"Lucy, do you mind if I ask you a rather personal question?"

I raise my head and nods at Jaehee's question, since my mouth is full of food.

"Are you interested in Natsu? I saw you avoiding him especially when Lissana is around him."

I almost choked on my food. I never thought anyone will notice such a fine detail. I guess I shouldn't underestimated a mage.

"I can sense distress, and even anxiety level hiking up when Lucy-san sees Natsu," added Aigis. Great, now not only she has magical abilty but can even sense human emotions by scanning or something.

After calming myself down, I make sure no one is nearby eavesdropping and I start to explain.

"I'm not sure myself, but during the orientation, he did makes me feel relaxed and heart skipping a beat. During the bath with the others last night, Lissana and her sister Mira mentioned about how Lissana like Natsu, and when I heard this, I feel like my heart tightens, hard to breathe, and tears threatens to fall. I don't know why I'm feeling like this!"

"Sounds to me you are love sick."

Ugh, to think I got a love advice from a cyborg. Maybe this kind of plot is suitable to write in.

"This is- troublesome. When both friends or acquiantance likes the same person, they might become enemies and no longer friends. This is one of the top reasons why a friendship crumbles."

Jaehee, why everything you said is just what I'm afraid the most? I don't want to let go of a crush, but I don't wanna make enemies since day one of my high school!

Before we can continue our conversation, a rather loud group is approaching the classroom. We finish up our lunch and went back to our seat. Ryoji, Kyungju, Junpei and Junko comes in, with Ryoji talking mainly about how he spend his childhood being the avatar of death, whatever he means by that.

"Lucy-chan, do you want some sweets?" offers Junko. I mumble a silent thanks and she pass me a weird looking wrapping candy.

"Saeyoung gave this to us just now, you can ask him if you doubt it. Upupupu~"

Then she skips back to her seat. Funny girl.

Well, I should ignore everything and just focus on class.


	6. Chapter 6

Mystical Fairy Academy

 **Chapter 6**

 _Minji's POV_

Break is over. I had a satisfying meal with lots of beef and chicken in the canteen just now. Minako and Yukari is shocked with the amount I was eating, while even the cool and collected looking Minato has a look of surprised.

Jaehee passes some forms and details on the available clubs. I see that there are quite a number of clubs, considering the number of all the students in MFA. There's even a matchmaking service club, and to my surprise, the president is Mira, Lissana's sister.

Then there's RFA, where the full name is not stated anywhere. The club description and details says about how this club aims to organize charity parties to raise funds. Looks like a volunteer group.

There will be a club introduction at tomorrow afternoon, so I guess I can see which club to join. I can feel a poke from my back and I turn to see Minako pouting at me.

"Hey Minji, do you know what club to choose?"

"If you don't know what to join, you can create your own club, as long as there's 3 members including yourself."

"I'm not the club leader type, so I guess I will just join existing clubs or any new clubs if anyone is going to create."

After lunch break is the abilities mastery classes. I am not sure how Theodore sensei will be teaching us this one. I mean, each of us has different abilities. Some are dangerous while some are quite the daily life usage style.

Theodore sensei comes in and claps his hands once.

"Attention students, for abilities mastery class, please proceed to the gymnasium immediately. Change to your comfortable clothes as your uniforms might get harm. Proceed to the washroom to change your clothes."

Oh my, I didn't bring any change of clothes.

"Sensei, I didn't bring my change of clothes. Can't we start tomorrow?" grumbles Ryoji.

"If you don't have it, I allow a 30 minutes break for you to get your change from the dorm and change it. Get ready in the gymnasium after 30 minutes," he walks out from the classroom.

I stand up, take my phone and purse, and starts to move to the dorm. Minako, Jaehee, Lucy, and Levy follows right behind.

"So we have to bring a change of clothes everyday? What if we don't' have enough clothes anymore because everything is ruined?"

"I have a bad feeling about this. We even have elementary users such as fire and ice. What if my clothes are burned out during class?" complains Lucy.

"Or getting encased in a block of ice," added Jaehee.

"Minji, you are lucky. If anything happens to your clothes, you can just transform into other forms."

"Levy, I am afraid if I transform back to my real form, you all will be freaked out."

"How bad can it be? I mean you already have all nine tails at your back since this morning."

We reached the dorm, and I went to my room which is on the top floor right beside the lift. I changed into a random t shirt and a pair of shorts, and bring my uniform in a bag. Then I move right to the lobby, waiting for the rest.

I look at the time and looks like we got around fifteen minutes left. I check the chatroom to see anyone reaches the gym yet.

 _Natsu: that ice princess is not wearing anything!_

 _Gray: shit_

 _707: whoever is late will receive a confetti bomb! I set it up at the entrance : D_

 _Unknown: I will disarm it._

 _707: owh, you hurt me so much my brother, but I will never abandon you~_

 _Unknown: shut up!_

 _Echo Girl: 30 minutes! Who will have the time to get change in 30 minutes?_

 _Ryoji: 707, can't you set up a water bomb instead? I will give you anything in exchange of the view of our classmate's front, if you know what I mean_

 _707: rejected!_

 _707: I'm not that despicable 'o^_

 _Yukari: Natsu, you have fire magic right?_

 _Natsu: it's fire dragon slayer!_

 _Yukari: please don't burn anyone's clothes, I don't have much allowance to get extra clothes you know._

 _Lucy: agreed._

 _Natsu: Well, I do hope I can control it._

 _Juvia: Juvia-san can help put off any fire Natsu-san makes._

 _Yukari: that's a relief._

 _Lissana: anyone in the lobby? Wait for me!_

 _Minji: here._

 _707: Minji, didn't you have the ability to teleport yourself instantly?_

 _Minji: why did you reveal that?!_

 _707: I don't mind revealing one of my top secret for you though, babe~_

Before I can think much of what Saeyoung said, Lissana called me. Then not long after, Lucy, Jaehee, Minako, Levy and Yukari reaches the lobby.

"Let's go."

We are speed walking to the gymnasium since we don't want to be the last one to arrive. Jaehee is looking at her phone without much problems. I guess that's her multitask ability going on. Minako tell something funny that happened to Minato during their last summer, and Levy and Yukari keeps laughing non stop.

"Minji, so you can teleport? Are you sure you don't want to go ahead?" asked Lucy.

I am not sure whether I should do that, since I enjoy spending time with my classmates, and potential best friends. Still, it's a temptation to teleport first so I can scare others.

"It's ok. And it's rather fun spending more time with you all walking around."

We reached the gymnasium rather fast, and for some reason there's a ruckus once we got inside.

"You are really getting on my nerve right now."

"Oh, do you mean that you are jealous of my beauty?"

It's kind of strange to see both Saeran and Zen argueing instead of Natsu and Gray. Saeyoung keeps trying to smooth things out but Saeran keeps pushing his brother's face and continues glaring at the smirking Zen. Kyungju is cheering for Zen while both Jaehee and Lucy rushes to the scene.

"Stop, before things getting worse. No point fighting each other when both of you can compete with each other with grades and scores," warns Jaehee.

It seems this sentence kind of making Saeran realising something, and he smirks.

"You will be going down."

He walks to a corner, with a rather smug expression on his face, making Zen very confused with this. Then Theodore sensei comes in carrying a rather huge file. He scans the room fast and claps his hands with the file under his arm.

"Class, I will like your attention please. Before starting our lessons officially, I would like to go through some safety guidelines to follow while doing this course as you might get hurt."

Now this sentence is scary.

"Rule number one, always follow the intructions of the teacher or any authorised supervisor. Students are not allowed to use their abilities without consent."

Aigis seems to be staring at Ryoji a hell lot.

"Rule number two, no students are allowed to spar with each other with or without abilities, as this is not a sparring lesson."

Natsu and Gray looks at each other, and tsk.

"Rule number three, do not target other student with your abilities, unless being approved by the intructor to do so. Is everyone clear?"

Most of us nods, while some others started to doze off.

"Good, let's begin our lesson."

 _Natsu's POV_

Our first day of lesssons are finally over. I actually looked forward to the ability mastery class but not anymore. I mean, who would have thought that Theodore sensei made us close our eyes and breath for the whole session? Are we supposed to be elementary students or something? Of course we know how to breath properly! I almost doze off!

"Hey, have you look through what's the clubs available?"

I look at Ryoji asking Lucy, and she looks kind of uncomfortable with it. Aigis walks right to Lucy's side and glares at Ryoji, making him back away. Well, I am not really a club guy though, as most clubs will have lots of uptight rules. I glance at the club list sheet Jaehee passed to us earlier and saw something interesting.

"We got brawling club in here?! Cool!"

It seems Elfman heard me and rushes to my side, looking at my paper.

"Seriously? Brawling is man!"

"I know right?!"

"Beautiful beings like me should perform on stage so everyone can appreciate my beauty~"

"Upupupu, I wonder if there's a despair club out there."

I can see that there's a literature club as well, and I guess Lucy will join that? Considering how excited she looks like when she saw the library yesterday. I guess she will head over there now? We have plenty of time before our dinner.

"Lucy, let's go to the library," asked Levy. She then pulls Lucy out of her seat and she scrambles to keep all her things into her bag before following her. Mavis closes her own book and follows the duo as well, with Levy do most of the talking.

Most of the classroom is empty, except for Elfman, Lissana, Yukari, and Minato.

"Lissana, come with me to my clubroom! You can see for yourself on how we provide matchmaking services," shouts Mira at the classroom's entrance.

"Wait for me!" Lissana sprints off, joining her sister and they starts their girl talk. Girls.

"Aren't you going to follow them?" asked Minato to Yukari. Yukari seems startled by Minato's sudden question that she almost knock down her water tumbler. After muttering some apologies, Yukari just shakes, "I'm not good dealing with too many girls at once."

"Natsu, what plans you have?"

"Me? I guess I will be crashing till dinner, I got pretty tired from all the yesterday's hypes."

"Crashing is manly!"

 _Minji's POV_

I teleported to the dorm right after class as everyone else seems to be having their own plans. Since club activities officially starts tomorrow, I guess I will scout tomorrow then. When I open the dorm's door, I see a few seniors relaxing in the living hall.

"Good afternoon senpais."

"Good afternoon!"

Now I get a good look at the seniors. One is wearing a very European clothing, with a very dignified overall look that is similar to a princess. One girl is wearing a cat ears hood, playing on her gaming console. A magenta hair girl is watching the news on the TV, and seems to be looking quite stress on the news.

Should I be friendly with them? I mean, they don't look like they are doing anything much, just chilling around, but still it feels kind of awkward to start a conversation when the three of them are doing their own things.

I guess I should just head straight to the kitchen. I want to make some light snacks to munch on while waiting for dinner time. It seems I got really hungry after yesterday.

The kitchen is empty right now. I found a cup and some cocoa powder, so I make a cup of hot chocolate right away. I sit at one of the bar stool, and look at our messenger app. It seems there are quite the messages while I am not looking.

 _Mavis: Fuuka, you there?_

 _Fuuka: yes?_

 _Lucy: there's a senpai who asked about you though while we were on the way to the library just now._

 _Mavis: ya, if I am not mistaken, his name is Akihiko?_

 _Minato: huh?_

 _Minako: your crush, Minato._

 _Minato: hey!_

 _707: noted! I will make sure to plan a surprise plan to get you to confess~_

 _Minako: no! Don't! If you do, I will kill you!_

 _707: brother, help me! I will be killed!_

 _Unknown: your own problem._

 _707: so mean~_

 _Fuuka: erm, why is he asking about me?_

 _Levy: something about wanting you to join one of the club? Forgotten what is it though. Maybe you can find him later during dinner time and ask him?_

 _Ryoji: I don't have interest in guys though._

 _Junpei: dude, they are not even talking to you._

 _Natsu: anyone wants to join brawling club?!_

 _Elfman: brawling is man!_

 _Jaehee: be careful not to hurt yourself. You are required to have a high attendance for classes in order for our class to excel._

 _Lissana: Jaehee, must we need to?_

 _Junko: Not cute._

 _Zen: I will join drama club though._

 _Echo girl: I will join you too, Zen!_

 _Gray: Seriously Natsu, does your brain only knows what brawling and eating are? Don't you know other things?_

 _Natsu: you wanna fight?_

 _Gray: bring it on!_

 _Juvia: Gray-sama, your clothes is missing…_

 _Gray; shit!_

 _Jaehee: Gray, you should start fixing your clothes off habit. It's very disturbing._

 _Yoosung: *picture of an omelette*_

 _Yoosung: I will be eating first!_

 _Natsu: not fair! I want some too, with extra hot sauce please!_

 _Junpei: ah, how I wish I will have a girlfriend to cook for me._

 _707: oh my, are you implying that Yoosung is girlfriend material?_

 _Junpei: what?! No! I like girls!_

 _Yukari: anyone wants to make new clubs?_

 _Minji: maybe I will just join the student council._

 _Lucy: I feel contented though with Litereature club._

 _Echo girl: can we have a Zen's fan club established?_

 _Zen: I'm honored._

 _Natsu: oh ya! My brother actually wanted to create a new club, called a non human club, where all non humans can gather and do research on all kinds of non human traits. Though it's opened to all non human students only._

 _Lucy: what kind of club is that?_

 _Minji: I might be interested if the activities are fun enough._

 _Aigis: can I join? Considering I'm non human though._

 _Natsu: I think so. Have to ask him for more details though._

 _Minako: Onii chan! Did you take my earphone?_

 _Minako: I guess so._

 _Ryoji: Ah, I just imagined Minako saying onii-chan, so cute~_

 _Jaehee: stop the sexual harassment or I will screenshot this message and show to the teachers._

 _Ryoji: not fair!_

 _Aigis: Minako, please be careful with Ryoji. He is not a nice person._

 _Gray: hahahahaha!_

 _Juvia: Gray-sama's laugh is heavenly._

Before I know it, dinner time is approaching so I will just get a quick shower before heading to the canteen. After washing my mug, I jump up the stairs to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

Mystical Fairy Academy

 **Chapter 7**

 _Lucy's POV_

I never thought that classes will be this exhausting on the second day. Still, today is something to be looking forward to as the club activities will formally starts. I can't wait to check out the litereture club with Levy and Mavis.

Right after the bell rings, we walk together to the direction of the library. Just then, Natsu chases after us and shouts, "Lucy!"

I stop and turn around, and it seems my notebook is in Natsu's hand. Embarrased that I left in a haste forgetting my stuff, I take out my hand, going to mutter a thanks until…

"Luce! I can't believe you like dragons!"

"Huh?" Then a realization hit me. My notebook of 3 years is actually full of dragon stickers on the cover page, no thanks to my cousin's prank. I felt the urge to hide in a hole, trying to hide my blushing face.

"Well, you see-"

"I love dragons too! In fact, I'm a half dragon myself, so I'm very proud of my own bloodline! Hey, are you going to check out club activities now?"

I don't really have the heart to tell him about my cousin's prank now, considering how happy he is. Levy and Mavis giggles, and tap on my shoulder signalling that they will go ahead first. I just pouts and Natsu grabs my attention again.

"Yes, actually I'm going with Levy and Mavis to check out the literature club."

"Cool, so you like reading and writing as well?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Mind if you let me read your works? You know, I don't have any friends that are very strong in literature."

Is he trying to strike a conversation with me? I just nod.

"It's not that good though. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not! Catch you later Luce, I will be checking out the brawling club with Elfman!"

He grins and waves at me, while I just waves back looking at him running to the direction of the gymnasium. Elfman is seen waiting at the staircase, while Natsu keeps shouting some let's go and so on.

His cheerfulness might rub on me some day. Even though he is long gone, my heart still beats like crazy, just like a girl having a crush. Is this really something else besides friendship? Well, he did capture my eye and attention since the first day though.

I walk as fast as I could to the library.

* * *

 _Minji's POV_

Not sure what club I want to join, I take a look around the club called RFA as I am curious about the activities they do. If there's not much else to do, I will just join the student council to help out. Having a club will certainly increase my knowledge on humans, which is the main objective of me living among the humans.

"Minji, so you are here too."

I see Jaehee is already seated inside when I open the door labeled RFA. Yoosung is also here as well, but he seems to be struggling to pay attention to what the seniors are doing. It seems there's a blonde woman is briefing on some details while a mint colored hair guy with glasses is nodding. The student council president, Jumin Han is also here as well.

"What are they doing?"

"Not sure, they haven't started briefing on us yet."

Then the blonde woman looks at us three, and smiles.

"Welcome to the RFA. My name is Rika, and this here is V and Jumin. We are a club specializing in organizing charity parties to raise funds supporting causes out there that needs help in terms of financial. What we do are inviting potential guests, raising funds by selling photographs by V and other items sponsored by Jumin. Then we donate the funds to our selected cause we are trying to support."

Charity, sounds good to me. At least, this is something out of my usual daily life, and I get to know more on human behaviors during a charity party.

"Will the potential guests list contains people outside the academy?"

"Good question! Yes, this is something challenging as we will need to contact all our acquiantance or any other guests that will be willing to donate to our cause. I hope to see all of you joining our club officially!"

"Now, we are choosing the cause we are going to support, and plan for the next party before this semester ends. All the members are required to provide a list of potential guests to me and I will be the one communicating with them. As for the party preparations, we will assign further tasks later on. This is going to be exciting!"

The door opens all in a sudden, revealing a flustered Zen.

"Sorry I'm late! Did I miss anything?"

"Zen, it's very unexpected to see you here."

"Ya, you look more like the drama club type though."

"Isn't this drama club?"

Looks like he is the type that doesn't look at door labels properly. Why is he in a rush like this though?

"Oh, a potential new member! Good, we need more beautiful faces other than Jumin and V to charm the guests though."

Zen looks at Rika, and looks at V then Jumin, and burst out in laughter.

"What?! Seriously? Jumin has looks? Oh honey, everyone knows I'm the best when it comes to looks and body."

Jumin's face looks pissed, while V seems to be smiling, having a great time himself.

"It's very rude to comment on someone's looks, especially if that someone is a senior."

"I don't care, I'm still the most beautiful one here, except Minji though, she has the looks to rival me."

I blush a bit while Jaehee coughs. Yoosung seems to be a bit bewildered by this situation, and is trying to calm himself down.

"Well, stay here then. We will know who's the preferred one when we organize our charity party."

"I won't lose to you!"

Zen enters in an accident, but ended up joining just to prove his beauty? I guess I have much to learn about humans.

* * *

 _Minako's POV_

It looks like there's not much to see in the student council room. A few seniors are not around as being told by Mitsuru senpai, and I only recognise Mitsuru senpai in here. Most of their jobs is to review all the suggestions by the student body, and organize all school events for the whole year. By the end of the school year when the seniors graduate, the new juniors will be elected to hold the positions in student council through voting.

"Anonymous suggests that we should open our indoor pool even when it's not summer, saying that we have enough air ventilation that it will be warm even during winter."

"Scrap that. Who will be responsible for the bills? The headmaster and the teachers will not be pleased."

"What will be the next event on agenda?"

"Sports festival. We will need all class representatives to submit a list of the participants on all the events. We will have to decide on the prize, and what kind of activities to be done."

"100m dash!"

"That's something to be expected, Sonia. But we need some events that has some creativity as well."

I wonder if they do that in this academy? I mean, we are ability users though.

"Excuse me, but pardon my intrusion, is it possible for us to have an event where we will be competing using our abilities? Of course the rules must be established strictly so no one gets hurt."

The seniors starts to mumble to each other, and Mitsuru senpai nods in agreement.

"Yes, this is possible too. We will like that. Mahiru, please write it down."

"Yes."

Looks like they like my idea. I feel pleased. I guess I can join student council if there's no other interesting clubs available.

* * *

 _Saeyoung's POV_

I'm surprised that there's no existing computer club here. Maybe it's due to the lack of interest when it comes to computers. It's fine though, I will set up myself. All I need is two interested members to join, and we are good to go.

I printed a notice and paste it on the door to the computer lab. Now, I just need to inform all my classmates about this, and look for the chance to recruit some seniors and elementary students too.

 _707: I applied to get a computer club opened! Saeran ah, let's hack together!_

 _Unknown: I don't know you._

 _707: ah, so sad! I'm sure you will appreciate being surrounded by computers. The computer lab has some super computers as well you know._

 _Unknown: I don't want to see your face after classes too._

 _707: boohoo, defender of justice has to work alone._

 _Unknown: shut up you idiot._

 _Fuuka: can I join?_

 _707: of course! Everyone's welcomed!_

 _Zen: I can't believe that trust fund kid just brush me off._

 _Yoosung: help everyone! Zen is arguing with Jumin senpai so much that I had to close my ears!_

 _Minji: interesting human observation though._

 _707: why arguing with Jumin senpai though? Oh Zen, if you want, I can hack around and find out his deepest secret for you, with a special price!_

 _Zen: not interested._

 _707: don't worry, I will just ask you to wear cat ears and meow in front of the whole academy during assembly._

 _Jaehee: Zen is having a sneezing fit._

 _Minji: I can't believe he can just got an allergy reaction just because he saw the word cat._

 _Natsu: seriously?! Owh, so I can't bring Happy to class just to hang out?_

 _Junko: who needs happy when all you need is despair? Upupupupu!_

 _Junpei: So sad, I can't find any clubs that are interesting enough. Should I just slack off?_

 _Ryoji: I went to check out the matchmaking club just now, and it seems that I might get paired up with a cute girl soon? Oh God, can I have Minako as my date?_

 _Minato: over my dead body._

 _Ryoji: you are no fun._

 _Mavis: writing is not really my style. I still prefer reading. How can literature club demand a 5 pages piece every month? I can't write!_

 _Lucy: Don't worry, I can help you out._

 _Mavis: thanks Lucy._

 _Juvia: *picture of bare naked Gray changing clothes in his dorm room*_

 _Juvia: Juvia can die of happiness right now…_

 _Lucy: OMG_

 _Jaehee: this is sexual harrassment._

 _Ryoji: I don't mind it if it's a cute girl like Juvia._

 _Lissana: Juvia, don't die!_

 _Elfman: dying is manly!_

 _Minji: no, it's not._

 _Echo Girl: Hmm, not as hot as Zen though._

 _Yoosung: we need an ambulance! Zen is still sneezing!_

 _Minji: *picture of Zen sneezing*_

 _Jaehee: please delete it for the sake of Zen's reputation._

 _707: too late, I just saved it and backup it to all my cloud storage._

 _Zen: WTF?_

 _Lucy: language, Zen._

 _Junpei: why does he still looks good even when he's sneezing… I kind of feeling down right now._

 _Ryoji: Junpei, you have me to accompany you._

 _Junko: OMG are you both gay?! So good! Oh how I wish both of you just rot._

 _Lissana: anyone wants to join the cosplay club? It looks fun though._

 _707: me, me, me!_

 _Junko: aren't you busy with your computer huh?!_

 _707: I don't mind dressing up as a pretty lady though._

 _Minji: I kind of wanting to see that._

 _707: anything for you, my darling!_

 _Fuuka: erm, I think Juvia needs serious help? She is lying in a pool of blood in front of the male dormitary…_

 _Elfman: bleeding is manly!_

 _Mavis: call the ambulance!_

 _Fuuka: my bad. It's just ketchup that Juvia bought. She is still breathing, just fainted._

 _Mavis: ohh…_

 _Lucy: is there anywhere over here selling ketchup? I thought we are not supposed to leave the campus during the weekdays._

 _707: there must be some black dealings happening around, we just haven't found them yet._

 _Unknown: I was the one selling._

 _707: what the-?_

 _Unknown: you are the one who stocks tons of ketchup in our house! Now I just want some extra allowances to get more ice cream!_

 _Minji: ice cream? Oh, so cute~_

 _Lucy: cute~_

 _Junko: as if you are cuter than me!_

 _Aigis: I wonder what's the taste of ice cream._

 _Minako: you can't taste human food?_

 _Aigis: I'm not designed to have the sense of taste._

 _Natsu: hey, listen up! We got an elementary student interested in signing up for the brawling club even though he is the smallest of us all._

 _Lucy: size is not everything._

 _Jaehee: yes. I might join the brawling club to refine my judo skills._

 _Minji: it's not a judo club though._

 _Minako: hey Saeyoung, can we also invite the seniors to this chatroom? At least we can know them more._

 _707: Well, maybe I will create a separate messenger for club members usage, but not all seniors should be invited. It will be too hard to maintain though._

 _Unknown: you can just forcefully hack and rewrite everything if you want to though._

 _Lucy: what? Seriously? Even embarrasing stuffs?_

 _707: gotta run!_

I lock my phone, ignoring more bombardment from the others. I guess I should proceed my member recruitment during dinner time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _Minji's POV_

"This is my brother, Zeref. Bro, this are all my classmates."

"Yes, I know them. The orientation is still fresh in my mind though."

It's strange though, to have the brothers having different hair colors and looks.

"If you guys are wondering why we have different hair colors, it's due to Natsu got his pink hair after he officially transforming to his dragonic blood."

"Strange though," hums Lucy.

"It's not that strange. I used to have black hair before I reached puberty though."

"Well, it's hard to imagine Minji with black hair."

"So, today I just want to tell that I'm opening a new club that welcomes all non human students of this academy. We will be doing activities that are related to our biological heritage and share them to others."

The Dragneel brothers seems to be quite close, and even though Zeref seems to be more calm and collected compared to the energetic Natsu, they seems to be inseparable. Mavis has been staring at them even after they move on to other tables recruiting, and this is noticed by Saeyoung.

"Oh, are you interested in someone, perhaps the elder brother?"

"What? No!"

She stood up so suddenly that her spoon is almost dropped to the floor.

"Calm down, we are not saying anything."

"Saeyoung, stop making the poor girl embarrased!"

"Sorry~ I will wear a humilating costume as a punishment, neh?"

I guess Mavis got interested in Zeref. She didn't act like this when it's just Natsu though. Lucy on the other hand, keeps stares at Natsu longingly. Right at this moment, Mira appears from nowhere and smiles.

"I think I can smell romance in the air? Need love advices? Matchmaking club offers cupid services, with a reasonable price!"

"What kind of price we are taking?"

Our table instantly got heated up when Lucy asked that question. Maybe, she wants to get a date with Natsu?

"Lucy and someone, kissing in the treeeee!"

"Shut up bro!"

It seems that Mira accepts all kinds of payment, but not monetary ones. From helping out the student councils with some events to helping out certain teachers to providing services for other clubs who needs help, she offers them all. Not a bad thing, right? Of course, there's no guarantee that you will be together with your date even if their plan is successful.

I wonder if there's such a need for me? But I just want to enjoy school life right now.

Is it normal to be in love during school life?

We finished our dinner and went back to our dorm. I check out the messages from the RFA club as I have decided to join them officially after today's meeting. It seems that they are going to help out an animal shelter for the upcoming party. Now it seems that I will need to find suitable guests that will certainly able to help out.

A private message pops out from our messenger, and it appears to be from Lucy. I open up the message and read it.

 _Minji, I can't stop thinking about Natsu for some reason. Should I go for it at the matchmaking club?_

I typed a reply and sent.

 _But, Lissana seems to be very close with him. Not to mention that Mira's her sister. I'm sure she won't help me._

If you never try, you will never know. I guess I will accompany her if she is so unsure of herself. I told her not to worry and I will accompany her after I check out the student council tomorrow and she replies almost immediately.

Tomorrow will be a very long day.

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

"Sorry I'm late. Let's go now."

It seems that the matchmaking club is at the top floor of the main building. Minji keeps reassures that nothing will go wrong in asking to go for a simple date. Love should be something in mutual. If Natsu is fine with it, he will surely ask me to go for a date after the first and so on.

Maybe I should ask more people to accompany me? But Levy and Mavis went to the library to get more writing materials, while the others are busy looking for other club details. Minji seems to know what she wants, so she didn't need anymore information scouting the clubs.

"Don't worry, you will be fine."

I knock the door, and opens it to find Mira and two other seniors chatting while having some drinks.

"Welcome girls! Are you coming to join the cupids or do you need our service?"

Minji squeezes my hand to reassure me, and I muster out my courage to tell her.

"Service. We need your service."

"Welcome dear customer, please have a seat. Teruteru, please prepare some shortcake and tea for them. Sarah, bring me the student's profile file at the rack."

After sitting down in front of Mira's desk, she takes out a file, opens it and getting ready to write.

"Do you have anyone in mind, or do you simply just want to find your best match?"

"Natsu. Lucy wants to date Natsu."

OMG why Minji has to spill it this early?! This is so embarrasing! I hung up my head, cheeks feeling hot, and glance at Mira, who is still smiling.

"Ah, the energetic younger Dragneel who is the same grade with you both. It's always much easier when it's someone you know rather than seniors or juniors. Not that I mind. Tell me, what's your objective? To be a couple? A date? To know him more before making a move?"

So, is she just being professional even though everyone in our class knows her sister likes Natsu? Or she don't really mind at all as an elder sister?

"Well, a date. She wants to confirm her feelings and decide what to do next?"

"Can I know why she is so low in confidence? Lucy, I know you can be better than this. Be confident! You are a very pretty lady, and all guys will bow to you if you want. Raise your head and look at me."

I look at her, and it seems she's pretty serious. Two plates of strawberry shortcake and two cups of tea is placed in front of us. The senior called Teruteru seems to be panting by herself at the side for no reason. Then, a huge stack of file is being stacked in front of Mira by another called Sarah.

"Teruteru, no ogling at the customers!"

"Well, they smell so nice though! I don't mind getting eaten instead of the shortcakes~"

"Ignore him ladies. I will make sure to beat him senseless after this to teach him a lesson."

It seems that Mira's threat made him shut up and runs away rather quickly.

"Well, she loses her confidence as you are Lissana's sister, and Lissana liked Natsu a lot?"

Mira laughs, patting on the stack of files. I got confused and look at Minji, who in turn looks at me too. Sarah looks to be wondering about this as well, but keep quiet at the side.

"Well, yes she did. But it seems that Natsu is clearly treating her as a friend, no more than that though. Don't worry, Lissana will understand even if Natsu wants to choose you as his partner though," winks Mira. Minji chuckles while my cheeks blush even more. Is there a hole I can hide in?

"Don't worry, I will handle this. Let's see, these are the available payment methods-"

* * *

 _Saeyoung's POV_

"Are you sure this is fine?"

"Of course! I'm not a hacker without doing this once in my lifetime!"

"You have been doing this in all the schools we have attended."

"Hey! I will feel offended!"

"T minus 10 seconds before the security breach detected by the system."

"Just one more second- and boom! Nice job to me!"

I relax my fingers after the success messagebox appears on the screen. This is the first time I have to use up most of the idle time before the security system activated to hack. I guess it's not called the top magical academy for no reason.

"Hi, I see that you are recruiting?"

I look up from the screen to see a slim guy with a very low confidence face. He must be of the senior grade.

"Hey welcome! This is officially a club now, as I have more than enough troops under my command."

"We are not your troops."

"Oh, is it possible if I just use the computer to do my job? I'm an animator. Oh, I'm Ryota Mitarai, nice to meet you all."

"Saeyoung here, the lead hacker," I shake Ryota's hand.

"Well, we don't have a clear idea on what kind of activities to be done, but you are allowed to do anything as long as you join us when I call!"

Good! We now have one senior joining my club. From this on, we will be undefeated that no one can counter back our hack attacks!

"So, what are we going to do with our new victory medal?"

I look at the computer screen, and a folder named victory has been created on the desktop. Saeran opens it and the screen shows a huge list of names.

"I guess we got the student registry, including past student records I guess."

"Oh, can I see my file? I was wondering what kind of stuffs has been written there."

"Why are you looking at your file when you can see others? So boring!"

It's almost time to end our first club meeting, so I shoo them back to the dorm while I turn off the computer lab. Saeran didn't stay to help out, but went ahead to the dorm.

I open up the victory folder that I have copied to my phone while no one's watching and take a quick peek. Then, Minji's name appears rather quickly, curious, I open it up.

"What the-"

This academy has a long history, but I never thought that someone will be as old as this academy. It seems that Minji has enrolled and graduated multiple times. Her DOB shows that she is already 218 human years old. She has a consistant record with her activities and grades, and it seems there's no problem in her years here. So, why is she still trying to go through all these again? Is there something bothering her?

I guess I will need to find more details on her, since she piped my interest.


End file.
